The Fellowshipiacs Song (Animaniacs Theme)
by Michi21
Summary: The Felloshipiacs song- I take some more more requests, as the Felloshipiacs song (Back by poplular demand) enters into its 6th set of gut- clenchingly hilarious verses.
1. Verses

We're Fellowship-iacs,  
We eat Lembas for our snacks,  
So just sit back and relax  
While Gimli gets his axe,  
We're Fellowship-iacs!  
  
Come and join the Frodo hobbit and the other hobbits too,  
The ring hasn't corrupted him because his heart is true  
Legolas is an elf dude, so what's that mean to you?  
The ring will never rust, Boromir bit the dust,  
And Gandalf's dancing too!  
  
Because we're Fellowshipiacs!  
We carry heavy old back packs,  
Orthanc never cracks  
No matter what Ents throw it back...  
'Cause we're Fellowshippy- Mordor's pretty nippy- Fellowshipiacs!  
  
So come and join the evil Saruman and evil Sauron too,  
Because the evil wizard, he is always watching you!  
He looked into his palantir (And then he sneezed- Achooo!)  
Gollum wants the ring... this is why we sing,  
We want a song that's new!  
  
Because we're Fellowshipiacs,  
Palantirs are really whacked,  
'Cause Sauron he is back  
So the dwarves are just orc snacks...  
We're fellowshippy, Sauron has a kitty, Fellowshipiacs! 


	2. More Verses

Oh yes we're Fellowshipiacs,  
Sauron is a big mouthed bass, (Sing it with me!)  
Gimli sits upon his @$$,  
Orcs are just a bunch of quacks,  
We're Fellowshipiacs!  
  
Legolas has a cold but he can say that he's seen worse,  
Oh, all the fangirls want him, but he wants them to disperse,  
They maim his very character and slap him with a purse,  
Gimli got away, and Gandalf'd like to say, I'd better end this verse!  
  
Because we're Fellowshipiacs,  
Kitty ate that big mouthed bass,  
Orcs are pretty crass,  
Frodo's voice just broke the glass,  
We're Fellowshipiacs!  
  
And now you see a guy named Sam who sits inside a pub,  
He really likes his dinner 'cause he founded the Sam's Club,  
His flabby face does show it, that he eats a lot of grub,  
He thinks that I am rude, but Merry took his food,  
While he was in the tub!  
  
Oh Yes, we're Fellowshipiacs!  
Sauron owns a power mac,  
Gandalf thinks that he is whacked,  
But he wants his bauble back,  
We're fellowshippy, Sauron's kitty's pretty.. Fellowshipiacs!  
(You can't take us back) Dum-de-de-dum!  
  
A/N: This is getting insaner by the verse. If you have ideas, or words that rhyme with "Fellowshipiacs" that I haven't used yet, or something I should dedicate a verse to (I just had to dedicate a verse to the Legolas lovers- hehe) either put it in your review or email me, I swear I'll give you credit. And yes, Sauron's kitty ate Billy The Big Mouthed Bass. (P.S. I don't own anything, not even a Big Mouthed Bass. Sorry.) 


	3. Even more verses (This thing never ends ...

Even more verses to your new favorite song:  
  
  
Oh, yes we're Fellowshipiacs!  
We are insane to the max,  
Sauron's planning to attack  
Since he wants his ringy back,  
We're Felloshipiacs!  
  
Come and join the Strider ranger and the other rangers too,  
Although we never see them, they like Prancing Pony brew,  
If you think Strider is stupid, stop reading and review,  
Gandalf, he fell down, tripped on his wizard gown,  
Now he's halfway to Peru!  
  
Oh, yes, we're Fellowshipiacs,  
There's one thing this story lacks-  
Other than the lembas snacks,  
And Sauron's kitty cats,  
The Hobb-i-it-tiacs!  
  
Oh, Merry and Pippin were some hobbits that were dumb  
Except for Pippin's accent which made lotsa fangirls numb,  
He went along the journey because he was Frodo's chum,  
They got captured by Orcs, who listen to Bjork,  
And were tortured- (Fangirls: Yum!)  
  
Oh yes we're Fellowshipiacs,  
Hobbits don't make tasty snacks  
If Gimli has an axe  
An Orc he really hacks,  
For Fellowshipiacs!  
  
Frodo was a hobbit that Elijah Wood portrays,  
And he'll have Fangirls stalking him for the rest of his days!  
His deep blue eyes just pierce them, and they want him in two ways:  
One, they're just obsessed; Two, just take a guess-  
Their hearts are set ablaze! (Woo-hoo!)  
  
We're Fellowshipiacs,  
And the orcs are running fast,  
From Fangirls unsurpassed,  
Poor Frodo they harrassed,  
Us Fellowshippy- Sauron was a hippy- Fellowshipiacs!  
(And I'm not done yet!)  
  
Thanks for your reviews and your suggestion. I hoped that Strider verse was good enough for you. If you all have any more requests, I'm still taking them, and losing my sanity fast. Need to make fun of fangirls more... hehehe, I am one! HAHA! (Wheew!) 


	4. More Verses- Obsessed Fangirl Edition

My gosh, we're Felloshipiacs,  
Gollum's falling down the cracks,  
'Cause he wants his knick-nack back  
While Frodo takes the flak,  
We're Fellowshipiacs!  
  
Oh Legolas the elf dude, I can say that I'm not done  
'Cause making fun of Legolas is quite a bit of fun!  
A fugitive from Fangirls, he's always on the run,  
Yes, he's got pretty hair, say us maidens in dispair,  
It just can't be outdone!  
  
Because we're Fellowshipiacs,  
Strider's following your tracks,  
Hobbits hate the mushroom tax,  
Gimli just wants to relax  
We're Fellowshipiacs!  
  
The Frodo hobbit's really cute, his eyes are really sweet  
No matter what your girlfriends say you like his furry feet,  
You want rid of Samwise- you know you can't compete...  
We think that you're insane, but friend, it's rather plain-  
You're a fangirl! That's concrete!  
  
So be a Fellowshipiac  
Sauron's teeth are full of plaque  
And he used to run the track  
In Mordor High, way back  
We're Fellowshipiacs!  
  
So follow through the mountains with a guy called Aragorn  
And much to Arwen's distaste he looks at Ranger porn,  
He once saw poor Galadriel, nude as the day she's born!  
Ranger, shut those eyes! Or Arwen shall despise!  
And Boromir broke his horn!  
  
Oh yes, we're Felloshipiacs!  
Sauron broke his power mac  
Fanfiction.net is back  
Bring broken makes me quack...  
Like Fellowshippy- May-o-naise is zippy- Fellowshipiacs!  
(I'm still not done yet!)  
  
A/N- Thanks to Vale for the words that rhyme with Aragorn, thanks to Cinda for the gollum/knick-nacks thingy... thanks to all of you who reviewed! BTW, there's only one person writing this, but I'm an insane fangirl, so that means I have enough insanity for at least five people. Keep the suggestions coming- and if I forgot you, just say it louder! Pippin and Merry aren't really stupid- Okay, okay, so they are... sometimes. They're adorable nonetheless though!!!! I want a hobbit of my own! (Runs off crying) Stick with it, my fangirl buddies! We'll track Legolas and Frodo down one of these days! Woo-hoo! 


	5. The Pro-Aragorn verse & others

Oh yes, us Felloshipiacs,  
Never mind me, I am whacked,  
Ranger fans gave me a smack  
'Cause I made Strider look bad (I know, it doesn't rhyme)  
Poor Fellowshipiacs!  
  
Aragorn the ranger, he is really quite alright,  
He saved my favorite hobbits from the evil Nazgul blight,  
His eyes are kinda sparkly and his hair is dark as night  
So all you Strider fans, I think Strider is grand,  
So please don't flame tonight!  
  
Oh yes, us Fellowshipiacs,  
Saruman has orc attacks,  
Things are falling through the cracks  
Sauron plays the Sax,  
For Fellowshipiacs!  
  
There was a dude named Gimli who was really kinda short  
So are all my Hobbits, but that's nothing to report  
Oh, when it comes to shortness, those hobbits do fall short,  
And Gimli has a beard, You might think that is weird,  
Which Hobbits can't support!  
  
For we are Fellowshipiacs,  
Boromir has fashion class,  
The Balrog (SP?) may not pass,  
Trolls do have a lot of mass,  
We're Fellowshippy- Please pass the salmon dippy- Fellowshipiacs!  
(I think I'm almost done)  
  
Ahem. Dear Strider Fans- I'm sorry you didn't like my Strider verse. Thing is, someone asked me for an anti-Strider verse, and that was the best I could think of. Don't worry, I will get around to making fun of the rest of the characters in due time. If you wanted a pro-strider verse, all you had to do was ask! I apologize for anyone I may have offended, but, please don't take me seriously. Don't forget to laugh now and then! Because you made me cry, you really did... :( I am still taking requests. Got a least favorite character? A favorite character? Words that rhyme with Fellowshipiacs? You're on! I promise a better one next time. :) I'm a sensitive soul, so be careful, flamers. You might make me cry again. 


	6. The Insanity Moves Onward (moo?)

Oh Yessssss, we're Fellowshipiacs,  
Gollum's getting his things packed,  
He likes Fisssshies for the snacks,  
That's something that we lack,  
Us Fellowshipiacs!  
  
I used to know a pony, his name, well it was Bill,  
And Samwise Gamgee loved him, more than he ever will,  
They snipped his part in the movie, that's why I want to kill  
Producers cut his part, Now don'cha let me start,  
'Cause Bill's the best until...  
  
Come along, Felloshipiacs,  
Oh, I know a guy named Jack  
(What does LotR have to do with that?!)  
Oh, nothing, I'm a quack!  
I'm a Fellowshipiac!  
  
There was this gal, Galadriel, who looked into a mirror,  
She saw her own funny face and thought that it was queer,  
I shouldn't make fun of her, she's a really good seer,  
Frodo nuck out at night, to see Galadri's light,  
I might just shed a tear!  
  
'Cause I'm a fellowshipiac,  
Elrond's hairline's goin' back,  
Bilbo acts like he's on crack,  
Frodo wants to hit the sack,  
...With fellowshipiacs! 9WOO HOO!)  
  
You thought I had fallen off the face of the planet, didn't you. I haven't, I've just been pondering my requests. If you made a request and I forgot you, email me. IF you haven't made a request/suggestion yet, do so! Thanks to the lovely reviewers who have made suggestions and helped me on my way. I can't name you all but you know I love you. :) (Ooookay...) (Off to read some Harry Potter Fanfiction) 


End file.
